Drinks and Danger
by jh134
Summary: On the way home to Sanctuary, Nora and Deacon make a stop at the Museum of Freedom. A few drinks and some pent-up sexual tension lead to some raunchy antics. *Warning-smutty mature content.* A little one-shot written to give my pal Deacon some screen time.


***OK-so I lost touch with writing for a long while. Mainly because I have school and work to contend with. I was on Spring break which brought about this little blurb. After reading several fanfics I noticed a disturbing lack of Deacon action. I like Deacon as a character-and decided to give him a shot at the SS. This is just a little one-shot with a mandatory amount of smut as that seems to be all I'm good at. Admittedly I did have a shot or more of Cinnamon Whiskey prior to typing this up...(don't judge-that shit is delicious) so apologies in advance for any typing errors. Also-since fanfics are generally apt to do so-I've implemented some artistic liberties as well. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review!***

Bullets whizzed by overhead as Nora crouched behind an old pick-up truck. She took a moment to load her rifle and slide a new magazine into her sidearm. The cackles and catcalls echoed off the walls of the destroyed buildings around her from the group of Raiders not too far off.

"Don't worry girl...we won't kill you...yet..." hoots of laughter rang out and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah Razer! We gonna have some fun with her first!" Nora sighed; annoyed, and peeked out from behind her cover, choosing her targets. As she slid back into place she glanced to her left where Deacon was sneaking along the inner walls of a bank lobby. He nodded at her and grinned wide-activating his Stealth Boy and flickering out of sight. It was a tactic they had used many times. Nora was the bait-while Deacon snuck up behind the enemy to flank them. Nora closed her eyes and counted silently to herself, waiting for the signal.

"Hey Tank! I'm gettin' bored out here! When the fuck is this bitch gonna come out and play?" _Seven...eight..._ "Pop a grenade! Let's flush her out!" _Nine...ten..._ The world around her paused a heartbeat; and she heard the satisfying sound of anguished pain from one of the Raiders: "What the fu-" and with a gurgling sound another went down. Nora leapt up from her cover and quickly scanned the scene. Of the seven or eight Raiders they had encountered only six were left standing. They had turned towards and limp body of their comrade-who seemed to be hanging in the air. Then, Deacon's form flicked into view using the dead Raider as a shield. Nora aimed her rifle and fired off two shots, one right after the other. She slid the hammer back and loaded another round with precision and ease. Two more Raiders went down in a spray of blood and skull fragments. The remaining scumbags were shocked at first-but recovered quickly and split up to try and fend them off. Nora dropped her rifle and pulled her sidearm as she ran across the open space to another cover. She slid on the old concrete like she was sliding into home plate. A few rounds pinged off the old highway sign she was leaned against and she blew a bit of her bangs out of her face.

She quickly spun around the the corner and squeezed off a few shots, hitting one Raider square in the chest and the other in the shoulder. Deacon had dropped his human shield and was exchanging some furious and well-placed blows with the last of the pack. The one Nora had dropped with a hit to his shoulder was slumped against a wall-dragging his feet as he tried to stagger away. She emerged from cover and sprinted towards Deacon-firing at the retreating Raider as she did so. One or two rounds found their mark and he flailed his arms out and slumped to the concrete. Nora turned her attention to Deacon and his final combatant. She stopped several feet from him and waited patiently. He would want to finish this one off himself. Within minutes the fight was over and they stood in the now silent street breathing hard.

"That was fun." Nora remarked quickly, holstering her sidearm. Glancing over at Deacon she could see bruising on his face and a trickle of blood along his cheekbone.

"Damn Deacon! I thought you never let them get close?" Nora crossed to him and began examining his face. He had a pretty nasty gash on his left cheek just under his eye and a slightly swollen bottom lip.

"This dickwad-" he gestured with a kick into the offending person- "decided to use brass knuckles on me." He laughed darkly and wiped the sleeve of his coat across his face, smearing it with blood. Nora 'tsked' impatiently and grabbed his chin, turning him towards her to better inspect his wound. The token pair of aviator sunglasses he always wore had somehow escaped damage, and she pulled them gingerly off his face. His sea-foam eyes fixed on her as she stared back, momentarily lost for words. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and started dabbing at his cheek.

"This is what you get for being a cocky asshole." She remarked. He smiled down at her as she worked. "Well-we could use a Stimpak-or we could leave it and let it heal naturally...as a reminder not to pull that shit again." Deacon chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You want me to mess up this gorgeous face? Seriously-I just had this done!" In the years since she had known him she had seen a couple different faces of Deacon. This time around he had returned to the face he'd had when she'd first met him. His dark brown hair suited his features well. He wore a slightly battered set of Army fatigues and oversized dark-green coat of the like. He had tried to place a red beret with the get-up...but Nora had put a quick stop to that.

"Hmmm..." she smirked up at him. "I never did like you bald. You're much handsomer this way." She retrieved a Stimpak and handed it over. He winced slightly as he used it and tossed it casually over his shoulder. The skin of his cheek immediately began to heal shut.

"You mean...you didn't go for the Grognak look I was sporting last year? C'mon-I thought that was my best yet!" He smiled playfully as she finished looking him over. Nora scoffed and shoved his sunglasses back into his hands; turning from him to retrieve her discarded rifle.

"It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't insisted on wearing the costume with it." She dramatically shook and made a noise, "I had nightmares for weeks!"

They finished picking over the bodies of the Raiders and pocketed their loot. Nora slung her pack over her shoulders and carried her beloved rifle in front of her. She had spent countless hours with Sturges modding and adjusting this particular beauty-and she was rather proud of the result. They traveled along the road to Sanctuary the rest of the day. The sun was soon setting as they trudged into Concord to set-up camp in the old museum. Nora looked around and smiled, remembering all those years ago when she first emerged from Vault 111 and wound up here-fighting off a damn Deathclaw of all things. They climbed the stairs to the top floor and entered the Railroad safe-house. Nora dropped her pack by the door and slumped down into a comfy easy chair. Deacon crossed to the terminal against the wall and tapped at the keys, accessing the security systems. Within a few seconds, Nora could hear the rhythmic ticking of the turrets in the hall as they sprang to life. She sighed and tilted her head back. _Home sweet home..._

* * *

Deacon pulled his coat off his shoulders and tossed it carelessly over the arm of Nora's chair-startling her slightly and earning a glare in his direction. He fished a handful of beers out of a crate under the desk and offered her one by way of apology. She accepted gratefully and he heard her sigh of contentment as she gulped the sweet liquid. With a knowing smile, he dragged the crate to sit between them. Every now and then she felt the need to tie one-or ten-on. This must have been one of those such nights.

They had been on the road for weeks now and nearing the end of their Commonwealth tour. They would often make their rounds of the various settlements allied with the Minutemen-then take two or three weeks off at Sanctuary before heading out again. Deacon didn't know how she did it. Being a General and an agent of the Railroad at the same time? One person could only do so much. He watched her as she popped the cap off her second beer, then bent to un-lace her boots. A few strands of her long chestnut hair had fallen out of her loosely-tied bun and she pushed them back impatiently. She kicked her boots off with gusto and sighed.

"I'll tell ya-all this walking is destroying my feet! I would kill for a motorcycle right about now." She stood and removed her coat and button-up shirt leaving just her grey tank top and blue jeans. Deacon took a moment to admire her figure as she did so. He wasn't one to gawk-but damn he loved that tank top. Add to it her low-rise jeans and those knee-high boots now laying at her feet...he took a deep breath and a swig of beer. _It had definitely been too long..._

Nora lounged sideways in her chair with her legs draped over one of the arms. She bounced her feet with mis-matched socks up and down as she hummed lazily to herself. She slipped off her PipBoy and tuned it to Diamond City radio. The dulcet tones of "Set the World on Fire" swam out of the small speaker as she set it on the floor next to her and started humming along. Deacon just kicked his feet up on the crate of beers and sat back on the couch; enjoying this little moment of peace.

* * *

Four beers in and his head was swimming. They had sat for an hour or so talking things over. Plans for the future...stories from their pasts. He really enjoyed these times spent with her. She was easy to talk to and had this great sense of humor that always made him laugh. He watched her as a song came over the radio that made her face light up with glee.

"Oh my God! I love this song! We used to dance to this all the time!" She jumped up from her chair and stumbled a bit, but waved him off when he offered to help.

"Oh no buddy...you're gonna dance with me! C'mon...get up now." Deacon frowned up at her from where he sat.

"No-no-no-no-no...I didn't sign up for this..." He tried to edge away from her but she wouldn't have it. Nora just smirked at him, grabbed both of his hands and started tugging him to his feet.

"C'mon!" She whined. "Just one dance! I can't dance by myself...that's just weird." She pulled him up against her and put one of his hands on her waist. He felt the heat of her skin through that damned tank and gulped on some fresh air. _Not good-not a good idea..._

"Ok-you put your hand here-" she was saying, "and give me your other hand here," his pulse quickened as she laced her fingers through his. "Ok now-move your feet here and here. Like this." She started showing him the movements to what she called a 'quick-step'. Soon after, he found he was enjoying this more than he cared to admit. She laughed as he fumbled along and he grinned down at her. The song was almost over and he realized he never wanted it to end.

"Ok-now...dip me!" She laughed.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Dip me! I tilt back and to my right-while you follow and hold me up!" She started to move before he could protest and almost fell over backwards. He let go of her hand and wrapped both of his arms behind her to catch her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and whooped as he did so. Deacon quickly pulled her back up-afraid he might drop her. She was laughing hysterically and her face had a lovely pink tinge to it.

"That was so much fun!" She cried out; and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. She was so close he could feel her heart beating against his chest. Most of her hair had fallen loose and he couldn't resist the urge to breath in the soft scent of the soap she used. _God! She was intoxicating!_ His head started to feel even fuzzier but he didn't think it was from the beer. Out of instinct, his arms wrapped tighter around her and one hand snaked up her back to tangle in her hair. It had been too long since he had been close to a woman and her body just felt too damn good. She stiffened in his arms slightly and pulled back to look at him. Her smile was gone-replaced with a look he knew all too well. It was a look he had felt himself make on more than one occasion when it came to her. A look of dark lust that conveyed only one meaning: need.

Without thought he dipped his head and crushed his mouth against hers. She replied enthusiastically, opening her mouth to his probing tongue. Her mouth tasted like sweet beer and her deep moans of pleasure vibrated under his fingertips as he held the back of her neck. He pulled her body closer still and was sure she must have felt just how much she affected him. Her hips writhed against him as she playfully nipped at his bottom lip. Deacon let out a low growl and tore himself away from her mouth. Pulling her head back by her hair-he started kissing and nipping away at the tender skin of her neck. She gasped out and dug her fingers into his scalp, running them through his soft hair.

"Deacon..." she breathed out as his lips and teeth grazed along her collarbone to her shoulder. Pure, animalistic need drove his hand up from her waist to loop around the strap of her tank. He pulled the fabric over and down her arm-revealing just a little bit more skin. Her bicep was trapped against her side and she held onto his face as he peppered her hot skin with kisses. His breath was getting faster, his pants tighter; this had gone way beyond anything he had thought possible. Now that the door had been opened-he felt he desperately needed more. He stopped long enough to look once more into her eyes and saw that she was thinking the same thing.

Nora pushed him back to the couch along the wall. The seat hit the backs of his knees and he stumbled back. Nora smiled mischievously down at him and climbed on top of his legs-straddling him. _Holy Fuck! This is happening!_ Deacon grabbed her hips and ran his fingers along the bare skin of her back and waist slowly. She sighed sweetly and tilted her head back, her hands resting on his shoulders clenching and unclenching. He slowly slid the fabric of the tank up higher and higher-until his thumbs smoothed along the valley of hot skin just under her breasts. She got the hint then and raised both her arms above her head. Deacon hooked the hem with his fingers and drew it up and over her head. Nora sat looking at him-topless and still in his lap, and he took a moment to revel in the sight of her. He slowly reached up a hand to graze one breast, then the other. Nora hissed and mewled as he did so; wringing her fingers in his sand-colored t shirt. Deacon teased her a little longer; hovering just over her taut skin and running the backs of his fingers against her nipples. The sounds she was making were driving him insane. Soon, he found he couldn't hold out any longer; and he roughly pulled her forward to take one of her breasts into his mouth.

Nora cried out at the sensation of Deacon's hot, wet mouth as his tongue lathed against her. He sucked and nipped mercilessly at each one of her breasts; his free hand coming to rest on her rear. She could feel her core heating up and her body felt like it was on fire. She started rubbing herself harder and harder against his bulging sex. He groaned out his appreciation against her skin and she tossed her head back in delight. She suddenly felt this overwhelming need to feel more of his skin; and she tugged at his shirt roughly. His hands left her momentarily to help with the removal of his clothing. Once it was gone she set her hands to exploring the soft, muscled skin of his chest. His skin was warm and her fingers played in the fine hairs on his pecs.

Deacon took control quickly and gripped her back and bottom. He stood up abruptly and took her with him. She squeaked in surprise as he deftly lifted her and laid her down lengthwise on the couch. They both went to work furiously on the buttons of each other's pants. Nora tore his fly open as he pulled her zipper down; settling himself over top of her. His slender fingers slid down into her pants and between her legs. Her body went into spasms of pleasure as he stroked her; all the while continuing to devour her naked upper half with his mouth. Nora clung to him, panting heavily and bucking against the pressure of his hand.

"Oh God Deacon! I need you now! I...need-" she was cut off as he swept his mouth up her body and consumed her with a mind-melting kiss. Nora squeezed her eyes shut and watched the fireworks exploding behind her lids. She was only vaguely aware of her predicament. Here she was; half naked and on the verge of getting fucked senseless by her best friend and partner. She should have stopped to consider the possible repercussions. She should have remembered that she shouldn't be doing this right now. But as Deacon's fingers slid under the rim of her panties and traced the outline of her core-her mind blanked and all she could focus on was this man and the wicked things he was doing to her.

Deacon had been thinking of this moment for at least a couple months now. He knew this wasn't supposed to happen. He knew this was definitely not a good idea. This woman writhing deliciously under his attentions should have been off limits. Relationships in the field like this could only lead to bad things. As he thought carefully on all the bad things that could happen-she moaned against his mouth and he started thinking about the bad things they would be doing tonight. No matter how hard better sense tried to invade either one of their thoughts-there was nothing in the world that was going to stop them now.

"Nora..." Deacon gasped out as he pulled away from her. He momentarily stopped what he was doing and looked down into her face. Her green eyes fixed onto his as he did so.

"I've wanted you for so long Nora..." he began. She gently reached up her hand and stroked his slightly red cheek.

"This is a bad idea isn't it?" She asked him and the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly.

"Completely." He answered. And he yanked at her jeans, pulling them down over her thighs and off her body. He stood quickly and removed his pants in front of her. He watched smugly as her eyes widened in anticipation of what was to come. As he stepped closer to her, her hands reached out and caressed his hips and thighs. She guided him between her legs and he could feel her warm center as he tapped against her ever so slightly.

Nora pulled him as far as he would come, then reached between them and traced her fingers along the felt-like skin of his penis. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out with an explosive gust of air. As she started to run her fingers up and down his shaft, she could read his crazed reactions on his face. Finally-it seemed to be too much for him, and he stopped her abruptly and flashed eyes deep with desire at her. She smirked at him and he cocked his head to the side; accepting the challenge.

Deacon entered her slowly at first, trying his best to take his time and draw this out. But as he felt himself enveloped by her welcoming warmth, some other part of him took over. He pushed in to the hilt; earning a gasp and cry of pleasure from her in return. Once he was in fully-he had a hard time stopping. Deacon pulled away and started pushing himself in and out with more force. Her cries as he did so seemed to egg him on and he began pounding into her more forcefully. The creaks and moans of the couch mirrored the cries and moans of them both and filled the room around them. He was briefly glad of the turrets outside the door protecting them from any unwanted intruders. Though it probably would have taken a Deathclaw or squad of Raiders to make him stop.

They rocked together frantically, her arms wound around his shoulders and fingernails digging into his skin. He alternated between her mouth and breasts-not really sure which he enjoyed kissing more. As he started to feel the pressure building he knew he was close to the end. He held out as long as he could, trying desperately to push her along with him over the edge. In a frenzy, he reached down and grabbed hold of her rear with both hands. Sitting upright, he positioned both of her legs over his shoulders and gave himself more space to fuck her hard. Nora groaned and clutched at anything she could reach: the couch, her hair, her breasts. His groin stiffened as she did so and he grinned in appreciation.

"Do that again." He ordered her; and her hands immediately went to playing with the soft mounds on her chest. He watched her excitedly as she rubbed and tweaked at her nipples; and he felt he couldn't stand it anymore.

Nora reached out her hands to stop him gently. He pulled away, confused a moment. She stood up quietly from the couch and climbed back on her hands and knees. Looking over her shoulder at him she could see he got her meaning. It wasn't long before he was at it again. This time more frantic and less controlled. He reached his hands out under her and grabbed at her breasts, pushing hard into her and groaning out his desire. It was too much-she couldn't hold out. She arched her rear into him and cried out one last time, feeling the power of her climax and shaking from the force. His breathing faltered, and with one last thrust and exclamation of her name he came in an explosion that sent his body reeling. She felt him collapse on top of her and the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to catch his breath.

They were both coated in a sheen of sweat and as soon as they were able, they managed to clean themselves up with the few bottles of purified water they had stashed around. They both flopped lazily back onto the couch and Nora snuggled up into his arms, breathing in the scent of sweat and sex.

"Sooo..." she began..."what happens now? What are we gonna do about this?" Deacon trailed his fingers up and down her arm and played with the loose tendrils of her hair.

"I honestly don't know. I wasn't expecting this...pleasant turn of events." He felt her grin against his skin and she laid a slight kiss on his chest.

"Let's think about it tomorrow. I'm so freakin tired...thanks to you!" He laughed at her comment and bundled her even closer.

"Your wish is my...strong recommendation."


End file.
